


Brotherly Love - Among Angels

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Deception, Family Feels, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of Past Angelcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel talk, with Sam's no-nonsense help, and then they plot.





	Brotherly Love - Among Angels

"Nice place you got here. Elaborate. You spend a lot of time holed up?"

"Some. Mostly when we're faking sleep on the outside."

"... _We_?"

"Well, Sam doesn't need sleep anymore, so... we hang out, talk about events long before his birth, make plans..."

The devil trailed off a bit as Sam became increasingly red. When Lucifer had said that they could let another angel enter their mind palace as a visual realization of their telepathy, he had been positively surprised. Gabriel had expected it of course. He had wanted to talk to Sam directly and this, he said, was the only way to be sure.

He had naively told him about visiting Bobby, of course. But Lucifer could defend himself. For one Sam knew that he had faked a reappearance of Anna in Dean's dream, so he should have known that that was not actually a reliable method of estimating who one was talking to. But more importantly, humans had no telepathy, so they could not visit other people's heads to really check who was in charge there.

That Sam understood. Bobby had needed reassurance, but there had been no honest way to give it, so Lucifer had done what was possible instead. With Gabriel things were different. He could visit, he could check properly, and so he had. And he had smiled to a sigh of relief at seeing Sam comfortably beside Lucifer.

But then his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had darted off to inspect their home. Now he was back and... well, leading to topics Sam would rather avoid. He did not need the eternal tease to know that he was screwing his big brother. But the trickster was actually being serious for a moment there:

"It's really good to see you two so relaxed. I obviously didn't expect you to lock him up somewhere in the basement and rule this place alone, but ...I had only indicators and I did leave all this angel stuff behind a long time ago. It's just a relief to know for sure."

"Yeah, we kn- wait, indicators? What indicators?"

"Sam, I know that my brother is very capable, but no possessor could ever hide so deeply that I woudn't see them anymore without losing control over someone as strong-willed as you. Not even the devil. I thought I saw something some times today, but in TV land? Nothing. Not even a glimpse, and with that kind of personal topic I should have seen some strike of emotion. But nada. And hiding that deeply he wouldn't have been able to make your body move, much less put on a convincing act. That would have had to be your doing. And if Lucifer had hurt you and you had just regained control, I'm pretty sure you would have ejected him, or at least told someone. But no, so you had to be on board."

"Huh, nice reasoning."

Gabriel responded with a smile and a light bow, formally receiving the praise, then his graze drifted between them again as he thought aloud:

"I know you were made for each other in theory, but it's really remarkable to see how well you two get along."

"Thanks, we..."

His voice died at the mischief in Gabriel's eyes and the smirk on his face and then his tone became utterly unequivocal.:

"I mean you two get along _so really well_."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! I counted like twenty bedrooms! With different themes! And even a sex dungeon! You two must be romping like rabbits to need all that space. Oh and if you don't want people to know, start making the beds after you're done. Speaking of, your Baroque room still had some kind of fur hanging from the chandelier."

Sam could have died of embarrassment.

"Hey, I don't judge. He must be impossible to resist for a newbie like you. ...Oh, I still remember that. The things Luci can do for pleasure..."

And thus he experienced a whole new kind of mortification.

"Y-you...? You two...? But you're brothers!"

But Gabriel just shrugged it off. Thankfully, though, Lucifer was a bit more understanding. He still sighed at having to be the one to explain this, but then started:

"By heart, Sammy. Biologically we are not related. We're angels, remember?"

"Right. Just individually created, sex- and orientationless wavelengths. But you are ex lovers?"

"Sort of? Sam, I taught Gabriel everything. Now when sex was invented-"

"Sorry? When sex was 'invented'?"

"Of course. We were fabricated by an single creator into nothingness. And the first living beings, the single-cell organisms procreated by one splitting in two. Sex only had to be invented when God decided that two beings of a kind should be needed to procreate. When we came into being, sex didn't exist."

"..I never really thought of that."

"Anyway. There was this new thing and it was unlike anything else before it. And I was curious, so I asked father about it and he told me. Michael and Raphael never asked. That was animal stuff, so it was beneath them. That was before we were expected to bow down to mankind. But even after that, it was no angel activity, so they didn't bother to think about much about it. Gabriel, though..."

"I am naturally curious."

"So when he accompanied me on one of my walks across father's creation and we came across a couple of mating animals..."

"I merely asked what they were doing."

"Except he didn't stop there."

"His explanation was lacking!"

"Next he asked why they were doing that."

"It was a valid question! There were knotted, you know, vulnerable to attacks."

"So I told him God wanted them to, because that was how they created new life."

"But that was no real answer, either. Animals don't listen when God talks. They don't have the capabilities to understand him. So there had to be another reason. A way for him to get them to do that."

"And there I made my mistake."

"He didn't. I would have found out sooner or later anyway."

"I made the _guileless move_ of saying that they enjoyed it."

"So naturally I wondered if we would enjoy it, too."

"And I didn't know, I'd never tried."

"So I asked if we could try it."

"And I didn't know why not. Because we weren't meant to? Coming from me, that would have been very hypocritical. Because it was risky? As archangels we had no natural enemies to fear like the animals did. And so we shaped our mental representations to bear the necessary parts and tried it."

"And it was amazing!"

"But once we had discovered this really enjoyable activity..."

"We were insatiable. There was so much to try. We kept experimenting with those strange new parts on our own when separated and whenever we found the time to reunite in private, we showed each other all we had found out. Each little trick to evoke more pleasure was shared."

"Pfft. You learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

And it went on like that, the two primordial angels bickering about sex. Part of him understood. They didn't have the same instinctual connection to sex as humans did. So they were really like kids who had seen someone else play with a new kind of toy on their playground. Naturally they had wanted that new toy, too. And then they had wanted to try it out in every way and boast to each other about their discoveries.

But mostly he was stupefied by this very bad case of culture clash, as he viewed it. Angels. They could act like humans, but they really weren't. And as they started gesturing to imitate the tricks they claimed to have taught each other he felt an overwhelming urge to leave and never look either of them in the eye again. They could just have their talk amo... the talk.

"You... Hey, you two... HEY! Shut up!"

They looked at him with identical faces of innocence. But he knew better.

"You're stalling."

"What?"

"You're interpre-"

"No, you are! You don't wanna talk to each other so you distract each other and me with this nonesense."

"It's not nonsense and you asked!"

"Yeah, you lured me in. Congrats. But now I have figured it out so quit playing around and talk business. Your regrets and feelings, out with them."

Four eyes were cast down in shame and diffidence. The brothers both wanted to talk, but neither knew how. So they kept beating around the bush.

"Lucifer, Gabriel, talk. Now."

...

"Someone should start sometime."

...

"Okay, I'm the mediator. Lucifer, you said first that you wanted to talk. So you start."

...

"Oh, fuck you! I'm not picking your bloody remains up from you chastening yourself Freddy-Kruger-style over your stupid guilt for letting your chance slide and then regretting it _again_! So hell damn it, TALK!"

Two eyes met his with sadness and accusation in them, but two others lifted now to look up to their owner's brother and Gabriel asked uncharacteristically timid:

"Again?"

Now Lucifer's eyes dropped from Sam's again and fled over to stare at the ground away from them, but Gabriel did not give up:

"So... you were there. When... last time. And y-you..."

"Heard all you said? Yes."

He sounded utterly defeated, but now Gabriel became apologetic, his voice almost a whine:

"I'm sorry. That must have sounded so harsh, if I had known you were listening I woul-"

"What? You'd have sugarcoated it?"

"Well, I like sugar."

"I know, but it was better I heard it like that. I deserved that, I- I would have deserved so much more... After everything I did... And then I couldn't even face you! I hid! I am such a coward."

"Nah, that was... Maybe for the best? You're not- If you had revealed yourself right there and then I think I might have fainted on the spot or even run away! I'm good at that. Running away. You're not the coward, Luci. I am. You just didn't know how to... to approach all that baggage. But I..."

And now Gabriel stepped closer. Finally they were talking and Sam watched what he had brought about avidly, how Gabriel's hands tentatively brushed Lucifer's and slowly wrapped around them as he looked up to his brother with moist eyes.

"I am such a coward that I let this happen."

"No, I ignored you, Gabriel. I sensed your pain, but I was so insistent on being right that I simply dismissed it."

"I know. And I knew it then. Luci, I knew how single-minded you could be. And I knew how important that was to you, especially with everyone teaming up against you. But I... I just buried my head in the sand. I didn't like it, so I blocked it out, when I should have done something about it! You say you knew how it hurt me, but it's not like I ever said anything, is it? I can't blame you for ignoring me when I made it so very easy. I could have asked you to let it slide had I disagreed. I could have stood by your side. But I did neither."

"You should never have had to. I should have-"

"Not been who you are? Hardly. I- The least I could have done was to be with you on earth. We both like it here. Maybe... maybe if I had been there, you would never have been locked up. Maybe I could have made you see the good in your situation. No more heavenly duties, just the earth we both loved. We'll never know now. I just know that I regret running away, when I should have been there for you after they cast you down."

"I guess we both made mistakes."

"Yeah. We did. You didn't deserve to be abandoned. And that bastard Michael didn't deserve that support. He should have been with you, too. I mean he raised you! He should have taken care of you! But he discarded you and got daddy patting his back and Raphael kissing his ass for it."

"Oh don't start me on Raphael."

"Something new I don't yet know about or just what he always was."

"New. The Winchesters tried to stop the apocalypse from beginning and..."

His starting rant was halted as Gabriel tensed at the mention and he understood. And he interrupted himself for one meaningful little sentence.

"I want to stop the apocalypse, too."

But a moment later, the last few inches between them were gone and Gabriel had his face buried under Lucifer's chin, both arms around his neck, both legs around his waist and six massive wings surrounding him completely. The additional appendages had just appeared out of this air, but Sam was not shocked for long. Just four limbs were apparently too few for a true archangel embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I know you don't like humans, but I do. I actually do. I know they're not perfect. But we all have our flaws and they... They try to be better and they forgive... I just don't want them to die. And I know Michael won't care. But you do! I like Sam's influence on you. Love suits you, brother. I just... Thank you. I didn't believe that there was any hope, but then Sam was fine with you in him and I thought maybe... But I didn't dare to ask. And now... thank you, both of you."

At least that's what Sam believed he'd said. It was kind of muffled against Lucifer. But the older angel had no interest in letting the younger down again, he just held him up with a silly smile on his face, as Sam kept watching. He could see the urge to reveal his own wings and wrap them around Gabriel flicker through the tension in his shoulders, but that would have meant pushing Gabriel's away from his own back. So he refrained and just let himself be cocooned into auburn feathers with accents of copper.

And they might have stayed like that forever, until another couple muffled words came through:

"What did you want to say about Raphael?"

"He exploded an angel just for giving Dean Winchester a chance to stop me from being freed. Just for trying to refute a prophet. And an angel dear to the Winchesters at that. The one who freed Dean from hell."

"Someone I know?"

"No idea. Do you know a 'Castiel'?"

Instantly Gabriel's head whipped back to look Lucifer in his eyes, his own wide with shock:

"Castiel?! Raphael killed Castiel?!"

"I'll just take that as a yes. Did you know him well?"

 

_There were angels everywhere._

_All were tiny, especially in comparison to him, but there were so many that it hardly mattered. It was like each little angel was a downey feather and together they made up one massive blanket of love and warmth and joy. That's what you get when you walk into a nest of fledglings._

_Most older angels felt smothered by the onslaught of fledglings seeking to cuddle up to their big brothers, so they avoided such situations at all costs. But Gabriel was not like most older angels. He loved cuddling with fledglings. It made him forget his troubles, his fear and his lonliness as Lucifer spent all his time fighting with Michael._

_But there was one trouble with fledgling floods, too. For them, mostly, less for him. The trouble was that they had only one big brother to burrow into and they were many times too many for all to reach him. Most went empty-handed. But they craved nothing more than the affection of their elders at that age. All wanted to get close, to touch and be seen by the archangel._

_So whenever he came to visit, he was almost instantly surrounded on all sides by rows upon rows of little angels and ever more tried to reach him by climbing upon their peers or wriggling through between them. But the front rows defended their positions with fervor._

_So most of the time he just sat down and spread his wings, allowing as many as possible to sit on his lap, hug his chest and burrow into his plumage. It warmed his heart. And sometimes it was quite funny, too. Mostly when the fledgling clambered over each other to reach him._

_But this time something even funnier happened. At first he barely noticed the fledgling at the very edge of the group. He was shouldered out of the way easily and didn't seem very confident, his wings hanging low. The feathers were just starting to show, but they were so dark already that Gabriel considered it a real option that they would be black._

_Curious. Most angels' wings were rather light, considered the more beautiful the brighter they were. That was also why Lucifer's were considered the most beautiful of all. Pure white. Even more glorious than Michael's golden wings or Raphael's bluish silver ones. Certainly more beautiful than Gabriel's own. But since they were six, he had a bonus. This little angel with two black wings, he sighed, would have a hard time finding recognition._

_But there was something about him, that something that had drawn Gabriel's attention. He bit his lip with a frown and his eyes, his eyes were sharp, determined and calculating. He looked like he had a plan. He looked like Lucifer always said he himself looked when plotting for a prank. That had drawn Gabriel's attention._

_And he put his plan into action... oh, that was wonderful. The tiny angels couldn't fly yet, their feathers not nearly grown enough for that, but this particular angel that had been pushed so far away now used the open space to take a run-up and jump as high and far as he could over the others and he beat his immature wings as fast and as hard as he could, legs kicking out wildly, occasionaly steppig on the other's heads as he made his shaky way across._

_But he made it. And through his high approach and his focus on those underneath him, that grabbed for him and chirped in displeasure, he landed squarely on Gabriel's face._

_His brothers gasped and some jerked back, they were scandalized at his blatant disrespect, even scared. And if he had bestowed this indignity upon Michael or Raphael, he would surely have payed hell for it. But this was Gabriel. He guffawed into the fledgling's belly as the puzzled little one clung to his head in uncertainty about what he had just done and what that meant for him._

_But it was just too cute. So he carefully lifted the little one off his face and turned him around to let him sit on his shoulders, above all else as a reward for his brave ploy. For another moment the angelet was skittish, but then he smiled like a thousand suns and fisted his little hands into Gabriel's hair for safety. And then pressed himself into it for closeness._

_"Hey cutie, you're an ambitious one. Nice idea. But what my be your name?"_

_"Cassi- Castiel. It's Castiel. And you're Gabriel. You're soooo nice. And soooft!"_

_And he couldn't stop smiling at this tiny fledgling._

_"Castiel."_

"Oooh, that was so cute!"

"I know, right? Of course those bastards had to break him into proper soldier form eventually, like all the little ones, but he still laughed at my jokes the longest. He was also one of a mere handful fledglings that ever cared about who I was rather than what I was. Most would see Michael or Raphael and reacted just the same as with me. Awed that there was an archangel, end of story. He didn't. He liked me as Gabriel, kind and cuddly, not just a big brother. I liked him."

His gaze became dreamy to match his lazy smile, but then it saddened again and he turned in his seat in their little film theater to look at his brother:

"...Luci, why didn't you ever come by the fledglings? Not even once? Michael hated their unprofessionalism, but even he came by once or twice to estimate their potential usefulness. Why not you?"

But Lucifer did not look sad or guilty, he looked back at Gabriel with pure fondness, a warm smile on his face:

"I agree that that was cute, Gabriel. But I would only ever have compared them to you. You're good with kids, happy. I'm glad. They are clearly a passion of yours, but I only ever raised one child and he took up all of my heart that I had to give. You, Gabie, are the only fledgling that I ever wanted to care for."

It swept the sadness straight from Gabriel's face and the brothers looked more in love than any family Sam had ever seen, but he himself could not share the sentiment. All he could think about was Dean's betrayed face as he looked at Samifer. Dean was so unhappy. And when he had found something good, when he had found joy in training Adam, Sam had just felt like he was being replaced.

Castiel had never caused this kind of rift between them, even though he had gotten very close to Dean. Because they had not had the same kind of relationship. Dean had called the angel just a friend, of course. But Sam knew better. That had been more. Even if they had never admitted it, he knew because losing Cas had broken Dean.

"His death is such a tragedy."

"It is."

And Gabriel's eyes darkened in a way that even a blind man could have told just how dead Raphael was for this. But he swallowed any furious rant that might have been boiling beneath his skin and tried to steer the conversation away from Raphael. At Sam's silent question, Lucifer whispered that two archangels inciting each other into a blood rage in his head would be very healthy for his mind. Or any living creature within several miles of their current location, for that matter. One mad archangel was terrible, two were apocalyptic. So they better both focus on nicer things.

"So... Sasquash, you knew Castiel? Liked him maybe?"

"I... did, I guess. He seemed like a good guy, but he was much closer to Dean."

"Close to Dean, you say?"

He sparkling eyes made clear exactly how he meant that and Sam could not help the grin splitting his face at the thought. What then followed was a near endless recounting of all the clear evidence that Cas and Dean were perfect for each other and had definitely known it, too. Somewhere deep inside at least. It amused Gabriel to no end that his little fledgling should have grown up so much, but sadness did creep back into their conversation, when Sam explained how Dean had gone south since Castiel's untimely demise.

He could barely hold himself together when he admitted the damage to Dean's mind and his despair as the thought about what would happen to them now that Dean had found out again with no option of erasing it anymore. Dean would have needed Castiel to open himself up, but he was too shut off now to hear them out.

Lucifer laid an arm around him and pulled him in for comfort, but Gabriel stayed where he was as his eyes flitted over to his own brother:

"Luci, I know that everbody dies, but if he really was that important for Dean and thus for all of us here now... why didn't you resurrect him?"

And Sam was speechless. Lucifer could have resurrected Castiel? All this time? He sought reassurance in the devil's face, but found only conflict there and then the devil spoke:

"I wanted to, for Sam to find his brother at peace, I really did, but... I went over it a thousand times and always came to the exact same result: Even if I am the one to bring him back to life, Castiel would rather support Dean than to convince him of my good will. And then we'd have an angel constantly on the lookout. I could never rest and if he found out, Castiel could carry him away and hide him from my gaze and there would be no solution anymore, not even a temporary one. I could bring him back, but that would just make everything worse. He has no reason to believe the devil not to use him against the man he cares about so much he forsook heaven for him."

Sam deflated instantly. He had been shocked that Lucifer would keep that option from him, but now he understood. It would have been so tempting, constantly nagging at his brain, but it would have been wrong. 'And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.'

Baring things the angel was highly emotional about, he was always right to trust Lucifer to know better than him. Even if that meant omitting certain information. So he leant further into his lover and rested his forehead against one cheek, softy kissing the line of his jaw to saw without words that he understood and wasn't angry.

"He has no reason to believe the devil..."

Gabriel's tone was speculative now, suspiciously so and both Lucifer and Sam found his eyes with almost identical tiny frowns.

"But what if it's not you who brings him back? He knows me. Do you think being his first ever friend and only ever being kind to him might be reason enough that he would listen to me?"

"... You're brilliant, Gabriel."

"So what, Gabriel resurrects him?"

"Yes, Sammy. Gabriel resurrects Castiel and convinces him to convince Dean that I am not so bad and we should all be on the same side. ...Ideally."

"That sounds kind of complicated. But it's a plan! Except... How fast can you do that, I mean what happens with Dean now?"

"Well, I'm not God... It might take me a bit to gather ingredients for an easier transition. I'm not the mightiest of archangels and I don't want to knock myself out and leave him puzzled about what just happened, then running first of all to Dean..."

"So we need another temporary solution. But wha ca-"

"Nah, don't lose any beauty sleep over this. I'll handle this."

"How?"

"Are you so forgetful, Sammy? I am the Trickster! And Luci might like to keep telling himself that I learned all my tricks from him, but I kept learning when he was in the slammer and I'd like to tell myself that I stepped out of his shadow."

Sam and Lucifer shared a curious look, a little smile tugging on the devil's lips. He could be envious, but never of Gabriel, whom he had practically raised himself. He would love to see his pride and joy in action.

 

As he slowly came into awareness, he found himself remarkably void of instant panic, even though he remembered everything in perfect detail. Maybe he was just too tired. Or maybe he was beginning to realize that it would be no use to panic. He was either saved by Gabriel or the devil had him now. In either case, there was nothing to be done about it.

"Rise ans shine, Deanosaur!"

Shit, his nerves might have been better off battling Satan than conversing with the Trickster. But it couldn't be avoided, so he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He lay in bed, the obnoxious angel perched on a table just beyond the foot end, grinning like a maniac with the sorry remains of a lollipop in one hand, while the other supported his chin.

"Told you I'd get you out, Houston."

He groaned, rolling his eyes and thus noticed Sam in another bed. Sam or Lucifer? He jumped in fright, he'd thought he'd be gone and in rattling the bedframe against the wall he woke both Sam and Adam on the couch, but they were not being goaded by an obnoxious archangel, so with muffled grumbles they just turned away or buried their heads in their sleeping places, unwilling to open their eyes. This could be a good thing, if it was really-

"Seriously? Tune down the panic, Deanie, your heart's already got a beat to make a disco jealous. And that trick wasn't even meant for you. I mean, you were of course supposed to play along, but the target group were still the gods."

"Trick? What trick?"

"The devil showing up, duh!"

"That was a trick?"

Dean sounded incredulous, so Gabriel sighed and explained that he tried everything he could think of to get Kali to stop her mad plan. He even showed her the terrible enemy whose wrath she sought to incur, he showed her his raging and the ease with which he killed gods, but she was beyond saving. And then he fell into silence, projecting grief as Dean tried to wrap his head around that. But he had trouble believing it.

"So... what, the devil was fake?!"

"That devil. There's still a real one out there, but the one you saw at the hotel was of my making."

"You want me to believe that you can just make a devil?"

"I _just made_ a giant UFO complete with alien crew for some inconsequential little trick on a civilian the first time we met! Yeah, I can make an imitation of the devil. ...You seem to still underestimate just how powerful I am, Dean. As an archangel I predate earth and in my true form I rival the size of the moon."

Dean gulped. He definitely considered it possible now. It really was too easy to underestimate the smaller man in front of him, too easy to forget that this little guy was just a vessel and what resided inside unfathomable.

"Okay... okay.... wait. If he was your creation, why did he want to talk to you?"

He was still suspicious, but Gabriel didn't look caught, he looked sad.

"Have you ever been told to do something by someone in your dreams, baring angels? Maybe people you loved, but were dead? That's your subconscious urging you to remember something your conscious mind has forgotten about or showing you in times of doubt that you have already made your decision and just couldn't admit it to yourself yet."

"So you..."

"I thought a lot about the things you said after I tried to get you two to say yes. And I... I knew that there was something I could try, but I was scared. I considered it, but... anyway, my subconscious told me to do it now and I will."

"What, talk to the devil? Are you nuts?!"

"You don't know my brother, Dean. I went through your and Sam's memories of him for reassurance and found it there. I am positive now that Lucifer doesn't really want the apocalypse, he just doesn't know how to stop it, so he kills demons and such things."

"But that's easy! He should just stay away from Sam and not fight Michael!"

"It's easy for you to say that, but Dean, as soon as he finds a suitable vessel, Michael will come for him. Our biggest brother is coming to kill him and all Lucifer can do about that it to fight for his life or let himself be killed."

That had an impact on Dean, deflating him, but the hunter distrusted the devil still and would not have him anywhere near his brother. And he still tried to get Gabriel not to go to him. He feared what the archangel might do if Satan got his hands on him and turned him against them, with manipulation or with torture. Even if there could be hope, the risk was just too great.

But Gabriel ignored him with a smile:

"My brother would never do that to me. And I get that you don't believe that, but... how about a gesture of good will, a gift."

"He can't sway me with bribery."

"We. It'd come from both of us. Bringing back a a human is one thing, you know. Bringing back an angel from annihilation is a whole 'nother story. But if Lucifer and I work together, we should be able to resurrect your dear Castiel."

He watched as stunned hope blossomed on Dean's face and lifted himself onto his feet on the ground to make one last thing clear:

"Now I suggest you and your brothers focus on demons, or better yet that last horseman murking around out there. Leave the devil to me for now."

Dean nodded in trance, his only thought that Castiel might come back and on the way out Gabriel secretly winked to Samifer. They'd get there. Dean's head could stay fine and soon enough they would not even have to watch out anymore. Castiel would get the stubborn hunter in line.

And they would find concord.

**Author's Note:**

> Since The Devil you Know and Two Minutes to Midnight both revolve around Pestilence and Crowley, I have decided to combine them into one story, which I intend to call Angels&Demons. And then everything will come to an end in the Swan Song AU, concluding this series. Meaning: Were are almost done, everyone! Hope you'll like it.


End file.
